sombras de amor del pasado parte 2
by chrisxweskerfangirl
Summary: "Como me dolía no poder decirle lo cuanto que le quería, y pensaba en el momento que habíamos pasado en la oficína, que de seguro olvidaríamos y qudaría en el inconsiente de cada uno, porque no creo que se volviera a repetir." esta es la segunda parte de "sombras de amor del pasado". ¡Que lo disfruten!


Sombras de amor del Pasado

Parte 2

Al finalizar al llamada, guardé mi celular en el bolsillo,y me puse neuvamemente el chaleco.

\- Hey Albert, ponte la camisa, que tengo que llevar a mi hermana, a su despedída, por ternimar la universidad, ademas de que ya casi es la una, del mediodía. -

Wesker se la puso, y caminó hacia la puerta, dejó todas sus pertenecias en la oficina, nemos la billetera, pero antes de que pudiera avansar, le detuve agarrandolo por la cintura.

\- ¿Me das un abrazo más antes de irte?. -

\- No puedo negartelo. - Y sin revuelos, me abrazó, apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza y yo descansé mi frente en su pecho.

Los dos nos separamos, y seguimos el mismo camino, asta tal punto en que este, se dividía en de la izquierda, llevaba a la entrada y salida principal, y el de la derecha, conducía a una salida de emergencia, trasera.

\- ¿No vienes por acá?, el camino es mas corto por acá. - Le dije, señalando el camino de la izquierda.

\- No, gracias, es que dejé el auto en la parte de atrás. - Me respondió el con una semisonrisa es su rostro.Y el siguió su rumbo, porel camino de la é unoas segundos contemplando como se marchaba, rogando a Dios para que no le pasara nada.

Me di media vuelta, y seguí mi fín llegué a la puerta para encontrarme con León, que se veía preocupado.

\- Hola, ¿que haces?. -Le dije, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Hola Chris mi trabajo,acaban de robar, a una chica que estaba en la vereda de enfrente.

\- Oh, no. - Inmediatamente pensé en Claire.

\- ¿Como era la chica, tenes idea?. -

\- Bueno, era alta, pelirroja, y la verdad que la pobre estaba muy asustada. -

\- Ay, no es Claire!. - Dije asustado, no quería que le pasara nada, porque al fin y al cabo, ella era la unica familia que tenía.

\- ¿En donde está?. - Me apresuré en preguntarle a León.

\- Afuera sentada, ¿porqué?. - Respondió ,señalando en donde estaba Claire .

\- ¡Es mi hermana, está haciendo frío y ella aya afuera muriendose de frío!. - Le grité, y corrí hacia la puerta, en busca de Claire.

Empujé bruscamente la puerta, y ella sobresaltó, y se calló al piso.

\- ¡Por Dios Chris, casi me dá un infá hagas eso!. -

\- Escuché que te habían robado, y quería saber si estabas bien. - Le dije, abrazándola.

\- Solo me robaron el celular, estoy bien. -

\- Bueno, me alegro de que aya sido solo el celular, lo que te robaron. -

\- Chris, ¿recuerda que tenías que llebarme al la despedída a la una?. -

\- Si lo se, ¿queda muy lejos de acá?. -

\- No, a unas diez u once cuandras creo, serca de tu casa. -

\- Bueno iremos en taxi. - Le dije, y me acerqué a la vereda para parár un pasaban de largo, hasta que uno paró, y nos subimos, y le dí la dirección en donde iba a hacer la despedída, la cual era una zona de gente pudiente.

\- Y, bueno ¿Que pasó con tu moto Claire?. Comenté porque me aburría.

\- Emmm, pues yo... - Me respondió desvíando la mirada.

\- No me digas, otras vez haciendo trucos y piruetas, y la aberisate,¿no?.-

\- Ahh si, pero por favor no te enojes. -

\- ¡Pero cuantas veces te dije, que no hagas esa clase de cosas! y dejame adivinar, tampóco llevabas casco ¿no? . -

\- No. - Respondió bajando la cabeza.

\- Eso es todo, hoy te vuelves a tu casa a las doce, y si desovezeses, mandaré a un policía a que valla por ti, ¿me escuchaste?. - Por mas que me doliera ponerle un castigo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cuidarla por mis padres, eso es lo que ellos querrían ver de mí.

\- Esta bien vuelvo a las doce. - Revolió sus ojos molesta.

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres volverte a las nueve? . - Me puse más estrícto que antes.

\- No, prefiero volverme a las doce, perdón. -

\- Esta bien. - Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que llegamos a dicho destíno.

\- Chris, es aquí. - Señaló una gran mansión a un costado de la alegraba que tuviera amigas con casas de gran magnitúd, porque era algo que no podía darcelo por más que quisiera.

\- Ok, yo ya me vuelvo a casa, y recuerda, tu te vuelves a las doce, a la tuya. - Fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de que abriera la puerta, y se bajara del saludé desde el taxi una vez más y le pedía al taxista que me dirijiera a mi casa, y le dí las coordenadas.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que ise fue sacarme el chaleco, que ya me estaba , me fui hacia la cocina y agarré cereales, porque me moría de recosté en el sillón, y prendía la televisión y en uno de los canales, enganché " _Duro de Matar"_ desde el principio.

Pero apenas había pasado la primera media hora y tocaron el timbre de la paré para atendér la puerta,y me llevé una grán sorpresa al ver que el que llamaba a la purta era Wesker.

\- ¡Wesker! ¿pero que te pasó?. - Pregunté asustado, porque tenía un moretón en el ojo.

\- Me asaltaron cuando salía de la comisaría, me robaron el auto, las llaves de mi casa, y para colmo dos hombres me agarraron los brasos, y uno me pegó en el ojo. -Dijo tapandose el ojo lastimado con una mano.

\- Pasá, que hace frío. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, que necesitas?. -

\- Bueno, no tengo en donde quedarme, ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí, hasta que pueda recuperar mis llaves?. - Que bien ahora tenía a Albert Wesker viviendo conmigo.

\- No hay problema, pasa que hace frío. - Su rubio cabello estaba despeinado por el frío, y sus labios paspados y aparentemente fríos tambéin.

\- ¿Viniste caminando asta aquí?. -

\- No tenía de otra, no tenía dinero ni auto. - Se arregló el cabello pasando sus dos manos por la cabeza.

\- Hace frío, ¿quieres un chocolate caliente?, ya que hoy me diste tu café a mi, y te quedaste sin vever devo uno despues de TODO. - Le dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

\- Si, por favor, me estoy congelando. -

\- Bien, sientate en el sillón que ya te lo llevo, puedes prender la tele si quieres. - Me dirijí a la cosina, y preparé dos chocolates calientes.

\- Gracias, Chris.¿Como es que siempre dices que si a todo, y nunca pides nada?. -

\- Es lo correcto, es lo que tengo que hacer, no podía dejarte ahía afuera, y que te mueras de frío. - Prendía la tele, y puse el canal en donde estaban dando " _Duro de Matar"_.

\- ¿Te gustan las peliculas de acción?, digo porque están dando " _Duro de Matar"_ , y a tí talvez no te gusta. -

\- Me encantan las peliculas de acción, en especial esa. -

\- Ah, bueno perfecto entences. -

\- Capitán, ¿Comió algo ya, o tienes habre?, puedo ofrecerle algo si quiere. -

\- ¿Tienes cereales de casualidad?, ah y Chris mientras no estemos en el trabajo, puedes llamarme Wesker, si quieres. -

\- Si tengo cereales...Wesker, ya los traigo. - No quería tratarlo po su apellido, porque en la fuerza aerea, me habían enseñado que a un superiór se lo trataba de Capitán, pero habeses cuando me enojaba, lo trataba de "vos", oviamente recibía merecidos castigos por tratarlo de "vos".

\- Aquí tienes, son de sabor a chocolante, por si querías saber. - Me senté en el sillón a un lado de el.

Pasomos unos minutos sin hablar, mirando la luces de la pelicula, se reflejaban en sus lentes negros, pero ese negro estaba como... muerto, he visto negros brillantes, pero sus lentes negros , no tenían vida, no reflejaban nada de el, ocultaban sus identidad.

Como me dolía no poder decirle lo cuanto que le quería, y pensaba en el momento que habíamos pasado en la oficína, que de seguro olvidaríamos y qudaría en el inconsiente de cada uno, porque no creo que se volviera a repetir.

Quería hablarle, asi que le pedí perdon por todas las veces que lo había tratado de "vos", y por desobedecer sus consignas.

\- Wesker... . - Dije con un poco de temór en mi voz.

\- ¿Si?. -

\- Quería...quería pedirte perdón por todas las veces en la que te traté de "vos", y por desebedecer casi todo el tiempo. - Abrasé mis dos piernas.

\- Chris... . -

\- ¡Es que soy un idiota, que parece que nunca voy a aprender! ¡Perdon!. - Partí en lagrimas en seguída.

\- No, no digas eso, no sos un idota. - Dejó su taza de chocolate en la mesa, y me abrazó.

\- Yo nunca pensé eso de tí , Chris. - Me liberó de sus brazos, y agarró su chocolate, pero por el vai y vén , se lo volcó un poco ensima.

\- Ahg, ¡No puede ser!. -

\- Deja, ya traigo papel. - Me levanté a traerle seguía sentado en el sillón , y me senté muy cerca de él para secarle la mancha de chocolate que tenía en el pecho.

\- Chris... . - Me agarró el braso, y me acerco mas a él.

\- ¿Que?. - Le respondí, y el me agarró del mentón y me besó, pero esta ves fue diferente,este ves me besó con lujuria.

\- ¿Cuando vamos a suguir lo que tu sabes que?. -

\- Cuando tu quieras... - Respondí, con un tono pícaro en mi voz, y luego se puso encima mío, se apoyó con su ante braso en una parte del sillón, y empezó a besar mi un momento se separó, y con su mano libre empezó a sacarme la camisa, hasta que mi pecho estaba al aire.

\- Chris, eres tan hermoso. - Dijo, pasando su mano por mi pecho, y besó, y lamió mis se puso entre mis piernas y me aferré a él.

Y de mis pezones bajó a mi panza, hasta llegar al broche de mi pantalón, y lentamente me lo desabrocho.

\- Chris, quiero descubrir más de ti. - Me sonrojé, mientras el me sacaba el pantalón.Y de un momento a otro, estaba besando mi miembro, pero el quería llevar el asunto más allá, y me sacó los cansonsillos.

\- Espera, tengo porque sea un cobarde sino por que tengo miedo a que me duela, y ya e sentido mucho dolor a lo largo de mi vida.

\- Seré cuidadoso, trataré de que no te duela. - Dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un condó desaprochó el pantalón y se puso el condón en su miembro oviamente erecto.Y de a poco me fue volviendo suyo, era cada ves más exitante sentír sus miembro erecto dentro mío, aunque era más el placer que el tal punto en que subió el nivel y la velocidad de sus envestídas, y no lo pude soportarlo más.

\- Ahh, Wesker, detente porfavor. - Dije entre gemidos, y casi suplicandole, como si se tratase de mi vida, que se detuviera.

\- Chris, perdona pero no puedo parar, pero esto puede hacer sentírte mejor. - Dijo, y empezó a lamer mi miembro, y inmediatamente fue más el placer que sentí, y terminé eyaculando en su boca, lo que iso que gimiera el también de que porfín se detuvo porque habíamos llegado al extacis.

\- Chris, te quiero. - Me confesó

\- Y yo también. - Decidí confesarle, por fín mis sentimientos hacia el.Y los dos nos fundímos en un abrazo, que para mí duró una eternidad.

Ese momento fue el más preciado, y más placentero, que jamás olvidaría.

 **Bueno, señores he aqui la segunda perte de sombras de amor del pasado, y si les gustó dején reviews, y también digan si quieren que escriba un Chris/Leon.**

 **bueno espero que les aya gustasdo hasta luego y ¡Gracias por leer!.**

 **Y gracias por todas las views, y el review que me han dejado, significa mucho para mi gracias.**


End file.
